Warriors blue O passado de Aoshi
by Princess Kakyuu
Summary: Misao conhece um jovem que consegue conquistar seu coração. Ameaçado de perder o amor de Misao, aoshi relembra seu passado, desde a infancia até se tornar lider da Oniwabanshu. Finalmente uma atualização!!!Gomen Nasai!!!Continuem mandando reviews!!
1. Prólogo

O Passado de Aoshi  
  
Sinopse: Misao conhece um jovem nobre que faz seu coração balançar, pela 1ª vez, ameaçado de perder o amor de Misao, Aoshi começa a relembrar seu passado.  
  
  
Esclarecimentos:  
Já faz um bom tempo q eu queria escrever uma fic sobre RK, especialmente o relacionamento entre Kenshin e Hiko e Aoshi e Misao... Mas sempre q eu começava acabava caindo na velha baba romântica em que Aoshi ia embora mas acabava retornando pra Misao etc, etc. Até q enfim chegou à inspiração pra este fic. Bom, vou confessar uma coisa: este fic surgiu enquanto eu tentava fazer uma fic sobre outro Anime! Portanto se alguém sentir uma leve semelhança com outra história, não é mera coincidência.  
  
Advertências:  
Bom...é minha primeira fic.  
Eu sou péssima pra escolher nomes, se alguém quiser mandar sugestões. Serão bem vindas e talvez adotadas em uma possível revisão.  
Ao longo do texto vocês vão encontrar erros de acentuação, concordância, etc. Por favor relevem... Eu estava louca para postar essa fic, e ver a reação do publico, portanto não tive muita paciência para revisa-la.  
As falas dos personagens estão entre "aspas".  
A história é cheia de flasbacks. Quando vocês verem o sinal ##, indica que estão entrando em um!!  
Os personagens de RK não me pertencem, mas isso todo mundo já sabe!  
Acho que é só!!  
Não esqueçam de mandar sua opinião!!!  
********  
Prólogo  
  
Misao saiu pisando duro. Fizera papel de boba outra vez. Na tentativa de arrancar um sorriso de Aoshi, deixara-se humilhar e parecer patética novamente com suas brincadeiras infantis que não surtiam o menor efeito nas emoções do ex-Okashira.   
Cansado daquelas brincadeiras ridículas, até mesmo Okina acabou por se irritar com ela e a mandou até o mercado fazer compras para o Aoya, na tentativa de livrar-se mesmo que por poucas horas da sua presença incomoda e ter alguns momentos de paz.  
Fazia força para não chorar...Tentara de tudo...Ou quase tudo...Só ainda não tivera coragem de entrar no quarto dele despida e tentar seduzi-lo! Talvez fosse essa a melhor solução...Não ridículo...Mesmo que ela tivesse coragem... o que Aoshi pensaria dela?!?!?  
Continuou a andar distraída entre a multidão, perdida entre seus pensamentos...tão submersa em seus problemas que nem seu treinamento ninja fez com que percebesse e o perigo que se aproximava.Tudo que se lembraria depois, seria de um imenso vulto se aproximar, e antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo sentir uma dor imensa e perder finalmente os sentidos.  
"Finalmente esta acordando!"... "Ei menina você está bem?"  
Misao tentou abrir os olhos...Sua visão estava turva...Estava rodeada de pessoas em um salão que parecia ser uma casa de chá. A dor na costela esquerda estava insuportável, mal permitia quase respirasse. Uma voz gentil voltou a perguntar.   
"Você está bem? Calma... Calma não se mexa ainda. Respire fundo e quando achar que conseguira falar me diga aonde mora que eu a levarei até lá ou chamarei alguém". Beba isto."  
O liquido quente pareceu reanima-la um pouco, seguiu o conselho da voz: respirou fundo e tentou novamente abrir os olhos, desta vez a visão estava mais clara.   
Sim, havia varias pessoas ao seu redor, e sim, aquilo era a varanda de uma casa de chá e a voz suave que falava com ela pertencia a um belo jovem, não muito mais velho do que ela, talvez até mesmo da sua idade. Dono de um sorriso encantador e olhos azuis tão belos quando do seu Aoshi que não escondiam a preocupação.  
"Você já consegue falar?"   
"Sim... o que aconteceu??" Que lugar é este? Quem é você?O que houve...aiiii."  
  
"Calma...calma...você quase foi atropelada por uma carruagem...nós trouxemos você aqui pra esta casa de chá enquanto meu criado foi buscar um médico...Eu sinto muito...sinto muito mesmo."  
"Sente o que??... Quem é você afinal?"  
"Meu nome é Eiji...olhe o medico chegou...!!!"  
Um homem idoso e de aparência serena se aproximou e a examinou.  
"Não, não quebrou nada... só machucou o lado esquerdo do corpo...um pouco de repouso e logo ficará bem." "Melhor leva-la pra casa e deixa-la em repouso."  
  
O jovem suspirou aliviado:   
"Muito obrigado, doutor... assim fico descansado...vou leva-la pra casa imediatamente... logo mais meu criado lhe levara o pagamento até seu consultorio...." Olhou para Misao: " Você acha que consegue levantar?"   
E antes que ela pudesse responder ele se inclinou e a levantou no colo e sem ouvir seus protestos dizendo que poderia usar as próprias pernas ele a levou para fora de casa em direção a uma carruagem!  
  
"Ei, pare com isso...me largue...Quem diabos é você?? Alguém quer me dizer o q aconteceu...me larga seu idiota."  
O jovem a acomodou dentro da carruagem e com uma olhar arrependido começou a se desculpar:  
"Oh...desculpe...desculpe mesmo...eu já disse meu nome é Eiji..onde você mora?"  
"Quer parar de se desculpar?" Não vai me dizer o que esta havendo?..."Misao estava começando a ficar furiosa.  
Deu mais um suspiro:  
"Bom... você quase foi atropelada pela minha carruagem...sinto muito...eu não estou acostumado a guiar...Você me deu um susto...pensei que tivesse se machucado mais...Droga...como sou idiota...você podia ter morrido...eu jamais me perdoaria se eu fosse o responsável pela morte de uma pessoa ...ainda mais sendo uma moça tão bonita"  
  
A raiva de desfez ao ouvir o elogio. Corou, mas a zanga retornou ao ouvir uma voz emburrada de um homem baixo e carrancudo, o criado que trouxera o médico.  
"Não foi sua culpa jovem mestre...ela que deveria olhar por onde anda...estava tão distraída que não perceberia nem que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés...e o senhor sempre guiou a carruagem com muito cuidado e habilidade.  
"  
Misao lançou um olhar lancinante ao homem, mas não teve coragem de responder pois sabia muito bem que era verdade quanto a estar distraída...pois não é que tinha até se esquecido do que deveria comprar!  
  
Eiji sorriu, e seu sorriso era encantador: "Ora Miugi...uma jovem linda com ela pode andar distraida por onde bem entender...as pessoas é que deveriam abrir passagem quando um anjo resolve passear entre os mortais".  
Misao sentiu ficar corada mais uma vez. Aquele sujeitinho devia estar gozando da sua cara a elogiando daquela maneira...na 1a. vez até acreditara, mas agora era obvio que estava se divertindo as suas custas com aqueles comentários.   
Fechou a cara e disse: "Será que pode me levar pra casa?"   
"Claro...onde você mora?" Ela deu a indicação de onde morava ...Miuugi subiu para o coche e Eiji entrou na carruagem enquanto esta se punha em movimento."  
Eiji sentou-se na frente de Misao, e ficou um bom tempo em silencio observando-a quando finalmente perguntou. "Você tem nome?"   
"Misao" - respondeu secamente mantendo o rosto virado em direção a janela.  
"Misao"...repetiu ele..."é um lindo nome..".suspirou..."ainda esta muito zangada comigo...eu..eu não sei realmente como me desculpar...foi um acidente...juro...por favor me perdoe."  
"Esta tudo bem.. .não foi nada."  
"Então porque esta tão emburrada se já me perdoou?"  
"Não gosto que se divirtam as minhas custas..."  
  
"Hã...o quê?? Quando eu fiz isso" -parecia realmente surpreso e chocado.  
"Aquelas gracinhas que você ficou fazendo comigo na frente de todos... acha que sou alguma estúpida?"  
"Oh...sei ...desculpe ...Misao...eu não queria aborrece-la ou deixa-la envergonhada....eu sinto muito...eu disse aquilo de coração...eu disse que era bonita...porque realmente você é muito bonita..eu...eu não tenho muito jeito com mulheres...me desculpe!"  
"PARE DE SE DESCULPAR"- Explodiu.  
"Sinto..." e cortou a frase antes de conclui-la...simplesmmente se calou, baixou os olho e não disse mais uma palavra.  
Misao o observou com o canto dos olhos, parecia realmente desolado, arrependido, envergonhado. Ela começou a se sentir mal por deixar o rapaz em tal estado.  
"Ah...esqueça...desculpe...estou um pouco nervosa..."  
"Tudo bem"...e ele sorriu....  
Antes que pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa a carruagem parou...e Miuugi abriu a porta "Chegamos mestre."  
Eiji desceu e fez menção de carregar Misao, mas esta não permitiu, mas aceitou sua ajuda para descer...  
Okon e Omasu vieram correndo para saber o que aconteceu...Eram as únicas na casa naquele horário...depois das explicações, relatos, desculpas, choros e abraços...Okon ajudou Misao a subir para o quarto, enquanto Omasu se despedia de Eiji agradecendo a atenção.  
Antes de subir na carruagem Eiji pediu; "Ah....senhora Omasu...seria muita impertinencia de minha parte se eu pedisse para visitar Misao amanhã...queria ter certeza de que ela esta bem"   
"Hã...claro...venha a tarde por favor."  
"Muito obrigado...eu virei com certeza" - se despediu com um sorriso que deixou Omasu com as pernas bambas e se foi. 


	2. 1O reencontro

Cap. 1 O Reencontro  
No dia seguinte Eiji não apareceu, mas mandou um presente...um pequeno porta-joias de madre-pérola, finamente decorado, acompanhado de um bilhete :   
"Senhorita Misao, eu sei que me odiara por dizer isto.. .mas nem em mil anos eu poderia me desculpar pelo transtorno que lhe causei. Gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em circunstancias mais agradáveis. Eu não sou muito bom com apalavras como bem pode perceber, mas eu realmente gostaria de revê-la. Eiji "  
Misao dobrou o bilhete e se recostou no futon, pensando no jovem. "Que rapaz estranho... tão tímido...tão gentil...tão...tão doce...tão....hã bonito..." Surpreendeu-se com o pensamento. Era a primeira vez que conseguia ver beleza em outro homem que não fosse Aoshi-sama..."Que estranho".... Não, não era tão estranho...claro que não...na verdade ...era lógico que o achasse bonito...Eiji lembrava muito Aoshi...sim...claro ele era incrivelmente parecido com Aoshi...especialmente com o Aoshi da época em que era uma menininha...um Aoshi bem mais jovem...com a diferença que Eiji não fazia a menor esforço pra esconder sua emoções...cada pensamento que passava por sua mente podia ser lido no seu rosto instantaneamente.  
"Quanta bobagem!" Riu de si mesma...mal conhecia o sujeito e já estava ponderando sobre sua personalidade... achando que o conhecia e mal haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras...sendo que mais da metade delas era pedidos de desculpas.."Que coisa estranha!" riu..."Que encontro estranho..."  
Suspirou e voltou a pensar no seu Aoshi-sama...ele não demonstrara nenhum sentimento mesmo ao saber do acontecido. Se limitara a dizer: "Você devia ser mais atenta".  
"Ahh.. ..Aoshi-sama...o que eu não daria por um sorriso seu!"  
  
Recuperou-se em poucos...dias...e parou de pensar em Eiji...  
Até aquela tarde...  
Havia chovido...e ela como sempre correra até o templo onde Aoshi meditava pra lhe levar um guarda- chuva... .a tempestade parou antes mesmo de chegar ao local e desanimada já pretendia voltar para casa quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar no ombro. "Ei, Misao....olá!"  
Virou-se para se deparar com o simpático rosto de Eiji.  
"Ah..ola...que bom vê-lo aqu.i"  
"Sério?!?!?! "  
"Ah... sim...verdade...muito obrigado pelo presente não precisava..."  
"Precisava sim... depois de tudo que aconteceu...puxa...eu sint.."  
"Chega de desculpas... melhor esquecer tudo...você já se desculpou pelas sua próximas gerações..."  
Ele baixou o olhar e sorriu tímido..."Tem razão... escute Misao...nós não começamos muito bem...digo...aquele acidente...droga...eu não tenho jeito com palavras...o que eu quero dizer...é será que você se importaria de andar um pouco comigo e conversarmos.??"  
"Conversar o que??"  
"ah...bom...eh...qualquer coisa...eu queria ter sido formalmente apresentado a você...ai poderíamos conversar sobre o tempo, família, outras coisas e quem sabe nos tornarmos amigos...em vez disso...houve aquele acidente horrível...será que poderíamos recomeçar do zero?"  
Ela ficou pensativa... imaginando por que ele insistia tanto em ser seu amigo..  
"Muito prazer, Misao Machimaki"  
Ele finalmente sorriu:   
"Eiji Imasato... gostaria de passear comigo, srta. Machimacki??...Se não estiver ocupada é claro".  
"Bem.. .não...o que eu vim fazer aqui...bom...já não é mais preciso....vim trazer um guarda chuva pra uma pessoa, mas ela não vai mais precisar...eu tenho que fazer mais algumas compras mas tenho tempo...sim vamos...."  
Caminharam lado a lado por algum tempo silenciosos.  
"Você nasceu aqui em Kyoto, Misao?""Sempre morou aqui?"  
"Há não...eu nasci perto de Edo...vim pra cá com 8 anos , e você??  
"Eu estou aqui há pouco tempo...faz apenas alguns meses que eu e meu pai nos mudamos, viemos do norte..e eu não conheço muita gente ainda...especialmente gente da minha idade. "  
"Você não costuma sair muito de casa?""   
"Não... meu pai não gosta que eu saia sozinho...geralmente Miuugi esta me seguindo como um cão de guarda...meu pai teme que alguma coisa possa me acontecer...algo relacionado com seu dinheiro e antiga posição social"  
"Seu pai era Shogun???" - perguntou surpresa...  
"Não, não chegava a tanto...trabalhava como tesoureiro de um Shogum...recebeu muitas terras e dinheiro pelos seus serviços...digamos...que o bastante para termos muito conforto. Bem mais que o normal, e como sou seu filho único, você sabe... ele se preocupa demais...ele não leva muita fé nas minhas habilidades como espadachim....na verdade nem eu acredito muito..."  
"Ah...entendo...sua mãe também deve se preocupar bastante...se seu pai é tão superprotetor assim.."  
Seu olhar ficou um pouco triste: "Ela morreu há alguns anos...mas se estivesse viva tenho certeza que se preocuparia sim..."  
"Ah...sinto muito...puxa ...eu falo demais..."  
"Não...não...tudo bem...você não podia adivinhar...lembre-se: sem mais desculpas ."  
"Esta certo....tem razão.."*suspirou* "Deve ser difícil pra você. ..eu não cheguei a conhecer meus pais...morreram quando eu era praticamente um bebezinho...mas deve ser sido muito mais difícil pra você...ter perdido sua mãe com essa idade..."  
"Sim...foi...eu sinto muito a falta dela...tanto eu quanto meu pai...mas ainda temos um ao outro...além das lembranças"  
"Mas quem eram aquelas moças que moram com você?..Suas irmãs??  
Quem criou você?"  
"Okina...você não o conheceu...ele era muito amigo de meu pai...ele me criou como uma filha..ou melhor neta...*riu* "Okon e Omasu são irmãs gêmeas.. .trabalham e moram no restaurante... Além do Aoshi-sama que cuidou de mim quando eu era pequena, antes de eu vir morar com Okina."  
"Na verdade não temos nenhum laço familiar de sangue além de Okon e Omasu que são irmãs... mas vivemos como uma grande família...é divertido....não posso me queixar..acho...Agora..."*suspirou* "...agora esta tudo bem...!...estamos todos juntos novamente!"  
"Por que diz agora ? Antes não estava.?..."  
Misao pensou consigo mesma..."Agora Aoshi-sama esta conosco"...mas em vez disso respondeu: "é que estivemos separados por algum tempo...mas agora estamos todos juntos de novo!"  
Permaneceram conversando por longo tempo....Misao surpreendeu-se ...por se abrir daquela maneira com alguém que mal conhecia...era tão bom ter com quem conversar.. .especialmente alguém tão meigo e agradável como Eiji...nem percebeu que a noite estava chegando...  
"Ah... meu deus.... Droga...Eiji...eu preciso correr...eu esqueci de fazer as compras q Okina me pediu...sinto muito tenho q ir...."  
"Espere... espere... eu te ajudo".  
Juntos foram até a loja... fizeram as compras e Eiji a seguiu até a casa... ajudando com as compras... não era muita coisa... mas era uma oportunidade de ficar mais tempo junto... dela... ela era tão doce, tão bonita, tão alegre...ele se sentia tão bem perto dela...  
Entraram.  
Okina estava zangado. "Misao!!! Onde se meteu??Já estava preocupado?"  
"Ei, Okina...eu sei me cuidar..olha...deixa eu apresentar...esse é Eiji Imasato ...meu amigo...eu perdi a hora porque ficamos conversando."  
Okina olhou desconfiado para o jovem.. .havia alguma coisa estranha nele.. não consegui saber o que... não era nada desagradável... ou coisa parecida... era algo que não podia identificar...mas logo essa impressão se desfez ao receber o alegre cumprimento do rapaz.  
"Olá senhor ...desculpe ter feito Misao se atrasar."  
Frente ao simpático sorriso do rapaz, Okina esqueceu a zanga e animado já o convidou para um sake e ficar para jantar.  
"Ah...obrigado...mas eu não bebo sake...quer dizer...não com muita frequência...'  
"Ah...venha...sente...sente...jante conosco"  
"Bom...eu..."  
"Não aceitarei não como resposta... afinal se um rapaz passa a tarde toda com a minha Misao eu faço questão de conhece-lo melhor"  
"OKINA""""""""""!  
Eiji...ficou vermelho..."Ahh....sim se o senhor insiste..".  
Sentaram-se e se pegaram em uma conversa animada...  
Eiji era uma pessoa adorável, alegre e divertida... acabou cativando a todos...todos??  
De repente Misao se lembrou... ."Onde esta Aoshi-sama, ainda não voltou?"  
"Ah...ele foi me fazer um pequeno favor...já deve estar voltando...."mal acabara de falar Aoshi entrou na sala.  
"Aoshi-sama" gritou Misao.. ."Olhe venha...quero que conheça nosso amigo""e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa o puxou pela mão e o arrastou até Eiji.  
  
"Eiji...olhe...este é Aoshi-sama..." "Aoshi-sama...meu amigo Eiji Imasato..."  
Eiji sorriu e curvou-se.... Aoshi lançou um olhar frio e impávido perguntou: "De onde vocês se conhecem?"  
"Lembra-se do acidente??...foi Eiji quem me ajudou"  
"Ajudou??...Se não me engano foi ele q quase te matou"  
"Aoshi-sama"...foi um acidente"..protestou Misao..  
Diante da expressão ameaçadora de Aoshi...Eiji começou a gaguejar..."Eu...eu ...sinto muito...eu f..foi um acidente horrível.... Aoshi-sama..."..o senhor. tem razão...eu não sei o que dizer..  
"Pare com isso Eiji". Protestou Misao.  
"Que tal "Adeus"?" Seria uma boa idéia"- dizendo isto, Aoshi deu meia volta e retirou-se para seu quarto....  
"Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!!!!!"Gritou Misao...  
"Hã...ele tem razão...melhor eu ir...já esta tarde..." murmurou Eiji, totalmente sem jeito...  
"Eiji...eu não sei...o que deu nele!!! Desculpe..."  
"Ei...tudo bem...sem desculpas...lembra-se" A gente se vê depois...esta certo?  
"Sim...tudo bem....Ate mais..."  
Despediram-se... todos...não sem antes fazerem Eiji prometer que voltaria qualquer dia.  
Okina suspirou alto: "Que diabos deu no Aoshi....precisava ser tão grosseiro com o pobre rapaz...??"  
Okon cochichou no ouvido da irmã..."Acho que Aoshi-sama ficou com ciúmes do namorado de Misao."  
Misao explodiu: "Ele não é meu namorado!!"  
"Não??...bom...você é sabe...ele é tão Kawaiii..."suspirou Okon"  
"Sem falar do jeitinho que olhava e sorria pra você... Misao...acho que ele esta apaixonado..." - completou Omasu, revirando os olhos e suspirando.  
"Parem com isso...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ele é só meu amigo...nada mais....suas metidas!!!" 


	3. 3 Dúvidas

Cap. 3 Dúvidas  
  
"Onde se enfiou esse garoto? Ele sabe que eu odeio quando se atrasa pras refeições e que me deixem esperando!"- bufou o Sr. Imasato.  
"Miuugi!!!" "Onde está Eiji??""Porque agora ele deu pra desaparecer?? Sumir sem pedir permissão??"  
O velho criado deu uma risadinha sarcástica. "O jovem mestre cresceu Sr. Sabe como os jovens adoram contrariar os mais velhos. Além disso..."  
"Alem disso o que?? Sabe que eu odeio que ele saia sem me dizer a onde foi...Porque você não está com ele??Eu não o quero vagando sozinho por ai"  
"Duvido que esteja sozinho..."murmurou o empregado.  
"Sabe onde ele está??Porque não o acompanhou??Vá busca-lo agora!"  
"Mestre...eu creio que Eiji-san precisa de um pouco de privacidade...creio que ele fez novas amizades na cidade."  
"Amizades??? Se esta com os amigos, porque não os traz aqui?!"  
"Bom...não são necessariamente amigos... Mestre Eiji conheceu uma jovem outro dia"  
A expressão do Sr. Imassato se suavisou..."Ahh...uma garota!!" ...sorriu... "Bom...já estava na hora!" "Que tal ela é?? Você a conhece?" "Qual o nome da família dela?"  
"Misao, Sr...eu não sei o nome da família.... bom...não creio que ela sirva para o mestre Eiji."  
"Porque?"  
"Estabanada demais, atrevida demais, não é preciso muito tempo para perceber que não tem os modos de uma dama. Alem disso ela mora em um restaurante!! Provavelmente trabalha lá! Veste-se como um menino e aparentemente tem o gênio um gato do mato!"  
"E porque raios meu filho se interessou por esse monstrinho??"  
"Bom...ela tem belas pernas..."- falou pensativo.  
"Como você sabe?"  
"Como eu ia dizendo , senhor..."  
"Pai!!! Desculpe o atraso...."Eiji interrompeu a conversa ao entrar correndo na sala. Vinha com um grande sorriso no rosto, a expressão radiante. "Eu me distrai, não vi o tempo passar."  
"Humpf..." fungou o velho criado, fazendo uma cara de "Eu não disse?"  
"Onde estava Eiji?"   
"Estava com uma amiga, pai."  
"O que faziam??"  
"Conversávamos...só?"  
"Essa amiga tem nome??"   
Eiji sorriu. "Tem sim... Misao...Misao Mackimachi. Se não se importar eu gostaria de traze-la aquii. Queria que a conhecesse. Aposto que você vai gostar dela!"  
"Sim...traga-ª.. estou curioso para conhecer essa jovem!"  
""Humpf...garanto que não esta perdendo nada" - fungou o rabugento criado e retirou-se de fininho.  
  
  
"Jyia!!!!!!!!!"  
Misao entrou correndo na sala! E se agarrou no pescoço do velho. "Jyia!! Eiji me convidou para passar a tarde na casa dele! Quer que eu conheça o seu pai!" "Eu não vou almoçar em casa!"  
"Não fica bem uma jovenzinha sozinha com um rapaz na casa dele!"  
"Jiya...eu não vou estar sozinha com ele...o pai dele estará lá!"  
"Pior ainda, dois homens e uma menina inocente!"  
"Não pense besteiras, seu velho depravado! Só pensa bobagens!"  
"heheh...estou brincando...então ...parece que a coisa esta ficando séria!"  
"Do que esta falando Jyia??."  
"Ora...do que?? Passeios, presentes...agora a convida para conhecer a família..."  
"Jyia...."ela rosnou entre os dentes."Pare de dizer asneiras...ele é só meu amigo."  
Ao virar-se para subir para o quarto deparou-se com Okon e Omasu, uma ao lado da outra, as duas com a mesma expressão sonhadora, suspirando.  
"AHHHH! O que vocês estão olhando?"- e subiu correndo.  
Okon sussurou para a irmã: "Nossa Misao arranjou um namorado!"  
  
  
"Esta é sua casa?". Misao exclamou surpresa.  
"Não...é a casa do meu pai. Como não tenho irmãos um dia será minha.""Venha e a puxou pela mão...quero que conheça o meu pai."  
*  
**  
  
Aoshi estranhou o silêncio no Aoya.  
"Onde está Misao?"  
"Foi visitar um a-a-amigaa! 'Tentou disfarçar Okon, lembrando da reação de Aoshi na presença de Eiji.  
"Qua amiga?" - ele sabia que Misao não possuía nenhuma amiga...fora Okon e Omasu, somente Kaoru podia ser considerada sua amiga. Não havia muito interesse nos assuntos das garotas normais de 16 anos que interessassem à menina -ninja.  
"Uma velha amiga de infância...."  
"E essa amiga tem nome??"  
"Ela foi visitar Eiji!"- interrompeu Okina.  
"E você deixou??"  
"Porque não? Que mal haveria? É bom que ela se relacione com pessoas de sua idade..."  
"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia."  
"O que você tem contra esse rapaz?"  
Aoshi hesitou antes de responder. "Nada...Só acho que não deveríamos confiar tanto assim num desconhecido."  
"Você esta com mania de perseguição...esse rapaz é inofensivo. Se tem alguma coisa contra ele fale logo, caso o contrario deixe de ser tão rabugento. Você ainda é muito jovem para agir dessa maneira."  
Aoshi não respondeu. Apenas assentiu e subiu para seu quarto.  
Okina o seguiu com o olhar, e quando Aoshi desapareceu no alto da escada , balançou a cabeça e murmurou para si. "Estranho...muito estranho..."  
"Estranho o que, Okina?!"- intrometeu-se Kuso.  
"O comportamento de Aoshi."  
"Estranho nada... Okon tem razão...ele está com ciúmes do rapaz."  
"É o que parece" respodeu Okina sem muita convicção.  
Okina retirou-se para pensar sozinho. Aquela situação poderia tornar-se seria. Sabia o que se passava na cabeça do ex-okashira...ou ao menos achou que soubesse até aquele momento. Mas a reação de Aoshi demonstrara o contrario.  
Aoshi, por sua vez sentara-se à escrivaninha, onde cuidava do trabalho burocrático do Aoya. Apoiou o queixo com as mãos e ficou perdido em pensamentos, distraído, olhando para o nada.  
"Aoshi..."  
Era Okina, novamente.  
"Sim?"  
O velho puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente de Aoshi. "Há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?"  
"Não."  
"Aoshi.... eu sei que o nome Imasato lhe é familiar. Mas lembre-se os tempos são outros."  
"Você acha seguro Misao estar com essa gente? "  
"Acha que eu permitiria que algo de mal acontecesse com a minha menina, Aoshi? Além disso, se esse Imasato for quem nós achamos que seja, bem...ele era apenas um empregado do Shogun Yoshi, este sim era nosso inimigo."  
"É...talvez..."  
  
###  
Shion deitou-se no futon de seu quarto. O gosto de sangue na boca lhe causando náuseas...ou talvez fosse a dor do tapa no rosto que ainda lhe deixara atordoado. Tentava segurar as lágrimas de dor, humilhação e raiva. A sua vida tornara-se insuportável.  
Chegara quase a acreditar que Sheru-san lhe tinha alguma afeição. Fora muito estúpido ao imaginar isso. Desde que a nova esposa chegara aquela casa, Sheru-san fazia questão de humilha-lo na frente da esposa. Exigindo que ele lhe obedecesse e mostrasse humildade e obediência como um servo.  
Shion sentia-se um intruso em sua própria casa. Ele que como primogênito, seria o próximo Senhor, o herdeiro de Sheru-san não se sentia livre para transitar em seu próprio lar.  
A Sra. Shinobu chegara aquela casa e instalara-se como senhora absoluta. Sentindo-se no direito de mudar tudo a seu bel prazer adonando-se dos objetos que antes pertenceram a mãe de Shion.   
No inicio Shion tentara mostrar seu desagrado, mas era pior ...Sheru-san. Fazia questão de lembra-io que Meilin estava morta..Shinobu era a nova dona da casa e que ele devia obedece-la. Caso ele contrariasse sua esposa...mais tarde os 2 acertariam as contas.  
E para Sheru-san tudo era motivo para acerto de contas, o que significava vários hematomas pelo corpo de Shion. 


	4. 2 Lembranças

Cap.2 Lembranças..  
  
Aoshi deitou no futon...deu um longo suspiro e tentou relaxar...impossível...não conseguia...  
Fechou os olhos...e murmurou..".Misao...minha pequena Misao...o que você esta fazendo?  
Não me deixe por favor..Isso não... eu só queria ter coragem de te dizer..."  
Apertou os olhos ainda mais...e pode quase sentir...sentir o perfume de Misao...Gostaria de te-la nos braços agora...embala-la nos braços como fazia quando era apenas uma menininha...  
Quantas vezes ela correra pros seus braços e adormecera...uma menina de 5 anos...pequena, ingênua e indefesa...ele... um rapaz com pouco mais de 15 anos.. se lembrava claramente de como se sentia bem quando a abraçava...sentia o seu calor...e ouvia sua doce respiração...a sensação maravilhosa de proteje-la...de tudo e de todos...ela era tão indefesa...e não tinha ninguém mais além dele..ele iria protejê-la de tudo e de todos...Não importava que ela não tivesse pai ou mãe...nunca a deixaria só...ela tinha a ELE!  
E ele jamais a deixaria sofrer...JAMAIS!!  
Ela seria protejida...ela nunca seria magoada,...  
###  
"Shion-kun...Shion, querido...venha com a mamãe...vamos dormir querido..."  
O pequeno Shion correu para os braços de sua mãe...todas as noites...dormiam juntos...abraçados...sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro...ele adormecia ao som das batidas do coração da sua mãe...  
Sempre fora assim...desde que se lembrava...sempre...somente os 2, ele e sua mãe...e dois idosos empregados que ajudavam na casa e no jardim...Ela era sempre, meiga, suave e amorosa...linda...se lembraria pelo resto da vida dela com um adorável anjo...mesmo que naquela época ainda não soubesse o que fosse um...  
Era tudo tão calmo em sua vida...ela lhe ensinava, cantava, lia, brincava com ele...sempre juntos...até aquele maldito dia...o dia em que seu doce paraíso ruiu pra sempre...  
Ele se lembraria pra sempre de como seu pesadelo começou...tinha apenas 6 anos...estava sentado junto com sua mãe...recostado em seus braços...ela lhe ensinava uma canção....quando ouviram sons de cascos de cavalos...o empregado entrou anunciando.... "Senhora...senhora...o mestre esta aqui!!"  
Ela se levantou rapidamente...sua expressão ficou séria...respirou fundo....podia ouvir passos pesados se aproximando...ela ajeitou o kimono, tentou ajeitar o cabelo....e disse pra ele "Aguarde aqui Shion-kun."Ele nunca esqueceria o tom de sua voz....  
Ela passou para a outra peça...pode ver a sombra pequena e delicada de sua mãe ser engolida pela sombra gigantesca que se aproximava...ficou com medo...quis correr para ajuda-la, mas foi impedido pelo criado.... Ouviu sua mãe dizer:  
"Bem vindo ao lar...Anata"  
A voz que respondeu soou forte e poderosa como um trovão nos ouvidos de Shion:   
"Faz muito tempo Meilin...é bom estar em casa...onde ele está?" Estou curioso para velo!!"  
"Shion...Shion-kun venha aqui..."  
Ele chegou até ela para ver a quem pertencia a gigantesca sombra....Um homem...um homem enorme...de rosto serio, embora bonito...olhos profundos e marcantes...o avaliaram friamente....  
"Então é este, o menino?? Tão pequeno e magro...deve ter puxado o seu lado"..."Precisamos providenciar outro logo" disse com indiferença.  
Ela o puxou pra perto de si...e disse..."Shion-kun...esse é seu pai...diga ola para ele"....Shion...o olhava assustado, sem conseguir entender...aquele era seu pai??? Estranho ele aparecer assim...sabia que tinha um pai...claro..todos tinham...mas ele estava lutando em lugares distantes por tanto tempo... jamais imaginara que ele retornaria...  
O homem o encarava com um olhar serio: "Você sabe falar menino"???  
"S-s-sim."  
"Ótimo...pelo menos não é mudo"-suspirou. " Meilin "..."Venha, eu quero descansar..."  
"Espere aqui Shion-kun....eu preciso cuidar do seu pai...."  
  
Ele ainda não entendia direito a mudança que aquilo acarretaria na sua vida.... o retorno de Sheru-san... mas não tardou muito.. .pode perceber logo naquela mesma noite...  
Como sempre, correra para se ajeitar nos braços de sua mãe... estavam os 2 abraçados quando a porta abriu e Sheru-san entrou. "O que é isto?"  
"Ele costuma dormir comigo, anata...."  
"Esta noite não..."  
"Mas...anata..."  
"ESTA NOITE NÃO!!!!!!"  
Resignada ela sussurrou no ouvido de Shion -Kun..."Você vai para o outro quarto...fique quietinho...sim...esta tudo bem...eu estou aqui ... já esta na hora de aprender a dormir sozinho...papai esta cansado e quer conversar sozinho comigo...durma tranqüilo...não tenha medo..."  
Ele foi meio receoso... deitou se no escuro... foi a pior noite de sua vida... não...na verdade foi só a primeira de muitas que viria.... adormeceu chorando... lagrimas silenciosas sentindo a falta do calor de sua mãe... acabou dormindo...acordou com sons estranhos.. .gemidos e suspiros...sons que não podia identificar...parecia choro....   
"Mamãe!!"  
Os sons sessaram... ele ficou com mais medo...  
"Mamãe!"  
"Vá dormir meu bem ...esta tudo bem...eu estou aqui ao lado'....  
Aqueles sons se repetiriam por muitas e muitas noites...e no dia seguinte sua mãe estaria com a aparência cansada e abatida...olheiras....sim ela chorara durante a noite...embora negasse e teimasse em fingir um sorriso...  
Nunca mais conseguira ter toda a sua atenção só para ele...quando Sheru-san estava em casa fazia o possível para afasta-la dele... dizia que o mimava demais...já não chegava ser fraco como um franguinho...precisava deixa-lo covarde também?   
Seria bom que ela tivesse logo um outro filho...imediatamente...se sua continuidade dependesse de Shion...sua família estaria perdida...  
Shion o escutava calado...não respondia...dificilmente se falavam...ele olhava o menino com desprezo e tal desprezo era retribuído...Meilin se esforçava para aproximar pai e filho...mas era em vão...  
O tempo foi passando e Shion acabou por se acostumar com a presença incomoda em sua casa.... Só conseguia ter momentos plenos de felicidade durante as curtas ausências se Sheru-san...chegara a rezar para que viesse a guerra e Sheru-san fosse embora e com sorte não voltasse mais...Queria que ele fosse embora logo...Sabia que ele fazia Meilin sofrer...não sabia exatamente como...mas sabia que ele a machucava, que ela sofria e definhava a cada dia.... gostaria de mata-lo com as próprias mãos...se não fosse tão pequeno...um franguinho! Como dizia com desprezo o detestável homem!  
Certa noite as coisas foram longe demais... acordou com gritos:  
"Já estou cansado de esperar ...quando vamos ter um outro filho!!"   
"Eu não sei... como posso saber...."  
"Eu sabia que era um erro e casar com você... que diabos eu tinha na cabeça quando resolvi desposar com uma órfã qualquer!!! Maldição!! No mínimo deve ser estéril..."  
"Não!!! Eu te dei Shion..."  
"Entre aquilo e nada...seria melhor nada...pelo menos eu teria um bom motivo pra te largar no mesmo lugar onde te peguei...!!"  
"Sheru-san...por favor...'  
"Calada sua idiota!!Fale menos e trate de me dar um outro filho!"  
Ela chorava...podia ouvir seus soluço...depois viram os choros e gemidos....dessa vez ele não aguentaria...iria ajuda-la...iria mata-lo se fosse preciso...  
Levantou-se cambaleante e pegou a espada largada numa das peças...pesada demais para ele...mas não importava...arrastou o objeto e entrou no quarto de seus pais...  
  
"Larga ela!! Deixa ela em paz" gritou chorando...  
"O que??..mas que diabos é isso??? Eu vou matar esse pirralho insolente..."  
" Não Sheru-san...por favor ..ele..."  
"Pare de tentar protege-lo"  
Agarrou o menino pelos cabelos e o sacudiu...ele deixou cair a espada no mesmo momento tentando se desvencilhar das mãos fortes que o prendiam, e lhe machucavam...  
"O que você quer aqui franguinho?"  
"Me larga!!"  
"Vai chorar??? Eu vou torcer esse seu pescoço e socar essa carinha atrevida..."  
"Não Sheru-san...não o machuque por favor..."  
Ele a empurrou com violência...enquanto sacudia o menino com a outra mão..."Você vai aprender uma lição pirralho!"  
Com uma mão o segurava pelos cabelos e com outra lhe esbofeteava e dizia: "Anda..não vai chorar, valentão?!?!  
"Não! Não.. eu vou te matar!!" Cravou as unhas no pulso que o segurava... Sheru-san o largou mais por surpresa da reação do que pela dor propriamente dita.   
Como um animalzinho selvagem ele se jogou contra o homem atacando com os punhos, pontapés, unhas e dentes...numa tentativa desesperada e sem chances de machuca-lo de alguma forma...  
O homem começou a rir.. .e por fim o segurou pelos ombros...."Hahahahha ...calma...calma...seu animalzinho..." Já é alguma coisa saber que não é um covarde" "Talvez ainda haja esperança pra você...." agora se acalme"....largou o menino...  
Saiu do quarto, antes virando-se apara a mulher...."Menos mal que tenha herdado um pouco do meu sangue nas veias."  
  
Não podia-se dizer se depois do incidente as coisas melhoraram... o fato é que Sheru-san parecia lhe ter algum respeito...não o tratava mais com desprezo, tinha-lhe um pouco de respeito...mas jamais chegara a ser carinhoso...  
Começou ele mesmo a lhe ensinar a arte da espada quando tinha tempo e paciencia...além de chamar um mestre para lhe ensinar o kempo.  
Sua mãe se orgulhava...e parecia estar mais feliz...parecia satisfeita por ver pai e filho juntos as vezes...certamente se sentia aliviada por ver os 2 em paz...mas sua saúde piorara...ela era fragil...tão delicada...nova ainda...não devia ter mais de 15 anos quando Shion nasceu...ainda uma menina....  
Podia vê-la perdendo peso...cada vez mais pálida...o medico local começara a visita-los cada vez com mais freqüência...seus passeios se restringindo...até o dia em que ela foi proibida de sair do quarto...não podia mais se levantar... não tinha forças...  
Sheru-san o proibira de ficar junto dela muito tempo...era melhor se dedicar aos estudos, ao treino...não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer...  
Certo dia Sheru-san o chamou..."Shion...sua mãe quer falar com você. Vá."  
  
Ele se aproximou. Ela estava deitada...linda, como sempre...estendeu os braços e se aproximou... "Shion...Shion-kun...preciamos conversar...."  
"Sim...mamãe...você...você esta bem?" embora já soubesse a resposta....  
"Não meu querido...eu não estou bem...eu ...eu vou partir..e teremos que nos separar"  
Ele a abraçou com mais força e começou a chorar..."Não..por favor..."Não me deixe...você não pode..."  
"Meu Shion-kun...você é a coisa que eu mais amo no mundo...sempre vou te amar...vou estar sempre cuidando de você...onde quer que você esteja...vou olhar pra você e para seu pai...não se preocupe comigo...eu só quero...só quero que você fique bem....  
Soluçando, Shion começou a murmurar:..."Como eu vou ficar bem?!?!...eu não quero...eu não posso ficar...eu não quero ficar com ele...não sem você"....  
"Shion...se eu pudesse escolher...mas não posso...eu te amo... tanto...Escute o que eu tenho pra lhe dizer... Você não vai ficar sozinho...você ainda tem o seu pai...e ele vai cuidar de você".  
"Não!! Eu não quero!!Eu o odeio..!!"  
  
"Shion...não..não fale assim...escute...o teu pai te ama tanto quanto...eu...ele é um homem bom...só não sabe demonstrar...você tem que ser forte...e corajoso...prometa que vai ser forte...não vai ter medo...não irá chorar...ira mostrar pra ele que você é corajoso...prometa que ira se esforçar...Ele quer um filho forte, poderoso, corajoso...e você será tudo que ele quer ...você vai mostrar pra ele que eu dei pra ele o filho que ele sempre sonhou... Você, Shion...prometa...e eu prometo que vou ficar olhando, e cuidando de vocês..."  
  
"Sim...eu prometo...'  
Ela beijou-lhe a testa..e o abraçou com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava.  
  
Menos de uma semana depois ela faleceu.  
Foi enterrada numa colina. Shion plantou um pé de cerejeira junto ao seu tumulo.  
E a vida continuou.  
Não derramou nenhuma lágrima para o espanto e satisfação de Sheru-san...para aplacar e esquecer a dor treinava até a exaustão...sua vida se resumia a comer, treinar e dormir.  
Enquanto treinava não pensava em nada, somente se concentrava na técnica...treinava o tempo todo...a noite seu corpo exausto não tinha forças nem mesmo para sonhar...  
E assim se passaram os próximos anos.  
  
Seu pai se orgulhava do empenho do filho, sua força e tenacidade...gostava de observa-lo de longe...Sim...ele seria um grande guerreiro...O "franguinho" criara músculos...se desenvolvia...tinha uma fúria e astúcia difíceis de se encontrar mesmo nos mais aplicados alunos...sem sombra de duvidas, seria um brilhante guerreiro..tinha poucos amigos...o criado Jaken , seu pajem era-lhe a pessoa mais próxima...  
O velho divertido, pequeno e levemente atrapalhado era o único a lhe proporcionar um pouco de alegria... o único com quem se sentia a vontade para conversar sobre outros assuntos que não fossem lutas...embora não houvesse muitas coisas que lhe interessassem fora disso..  
As conversas com seu pai..eram raras...e na maioria das vezes, também sobre treinos e progressos...Shion sentia que finalmente conseguira o respeito de Sheru-san...  
  
Até...o dia...  
Sheru-san viajava com freqüência...ausentava-se por algumas semanas, as vezes até meses..mas sempre retornava... não que Shion sentisse sua falta mas desta vez estranhara que após seu retorno, demorasse tanto para lhe chamar e lhe ver...de certa forma se sentia ansioso para mostrar o quanto avançara na sua tecnica e força...mas 2 dias se passaram desde que Sheru-san chegara e ainda não tinham se visto.  
  
Jaken chegou com um expressão preocupada.. ".Shion-kun...seu pai o chama...agora..."  
Largou a espada no meio do movimento. Entrou correndo na casa..agora era um rapazinho de 9 anos...se desenvolvera tanto nestes poucos anos...já era mais alto que a maioria dos meninos da sua idade...seus olhos azuis e o belo rosto já faziam com que as meninas até mesmo as mais velhas suspirassem quando o viam...imaginando como seria daqui a alguns anos..era um menino incrivelmente bonito...embora com uma expressão extremamente seria para a sua idade... nunca ninguém o vira chorar...e rir somente o velho Jaken tivera esse privilegio...mesmo que por poucos instantes...  
  
Entrou no quarto do seu pai com a pressa e petulância que lhe eram característicos, mas parou surpreso ao perceber que o seu pai não estava sozinho....Havia uma mulher com ele, não era muito jovem, mas extremamente bonita.  
Com a voz calma, seu pai falou:  
  
"Shion...venha cá.... essa é a sra. Shinobu..."  
A mulher sorriu gentilmente..."Olá Shion-kun estou tão feliz em conhece-lo."  
"Olá"- respondeu lacônico e desconfiado...  
"Shion a sra. Shinobu, vai morar conosco...ela é minha nova esposa..."  
  
Seu sangue congelou!! "O que?"?!?!?!?! Q que esta dizendo...???"  
Pode se dizer que poucas vezes se vira aquele menino com tamanha expressão de surpresa.  
Sheru-san apenas o observou com olhar calmo, sem responder ......  
"Você ouviu muito bem o que eu disse. Shinobu é minha esposa e ira morar aqui conosco..."  
A expressão surpresa se transmutou instantaneamente para o ódio...a mesma expressão de animal selvagem que se manifestara anos antes quando enfrentara o pai de mãos vazias.  
Shion respondeu com a voz rouca e embargada de ódio..."Como ousa?...Como tem coragem de por outra mulher no lugar de minha mãe?!?!?.!"  
"Shion!!!"- a voz do seu pai era ameaçadora.  
  
"Você não pode! Não tem esse direito...Esta mulher não vai morar aqui na casa...."  
"CALADO!"  
"SAIA AGORA!"-Sheru-san estava furioso. Só não partira para bater naquele garoto insolente por que não queria fazer uma cena na frente de sua nova esposa.  
  
Shion saiu...o coração repleto de ódio e magoa... correu para o bosque e pos-se a chutar e socar uma das arvores....  
Janken se aproximou:   
"Você sabia Janken?? Sabia dessa mulher??!"  
"Sim..mestre..."  
"Porque não me disse...porque nunca me contou???!"Por que ele a trouxe pra cá???Por que??!?!  
"Jovem mestre...parece que a Sra. Shinobu espera uma criança...eu..eu não deveria lhe contar..mas..." 


	5. 4 Fuga

Cap. 4 Fuga  
  
"Eu não vou mais tolerar esse comportamento!!!!Pense bem no que você tem feito, Shion!"-dizendo isso, Sheru-san retirou-se, deixando Shion sozinho.  
"Eu vou matar você , aquela vagabunda e o pequeno bastardo que você ajudou a trazer ao mundo, seu desgraçado"- pensou enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria do canto do lábio.  
Tentou se erguer, mas o corpo ainda estava dolorido do ultimo "acerto de contas' que havia tido com o pai.  
  
Janken aproximou-se trazendo alguns ungüentos.  
"Jovem mestre...você não devia provocar seu pai dessa maneira...sabe que sempre acaba desse jeito."  
"Eu não o provoquei...."  
"Sabe que seu pai toma como provocação, qualquer um que tente ofender sua esposa...e...ele tem razão, afinal agora ela é a mulher dele!"  
"Eu não tenho que obedecer aquela vadia, nem tomar conta daquele bastardo!"  
Janken suspirou, sabia muito bem tudo que o menino pensava da nova esposa de Sheru-san...porque o menino era tão cabeça-dura...ele não precisava gostar da mulher, mas podia ao menos fingir ter um pouco de respeito por ela. Pelo menos evitaria os atritos com Sheru-san. E no final das contas, a Sra. Shinobu não era má pessoa. Mas era totalmente inútil tentar usar esses argumentos com o pequeno Shion. Se Sheru -san tivesse um pouco mais de paciência com o garoto, talvez as coisas não tivessem chegado a tal ponto. Mas paciência não era uma das qualidades de Sheru-san, ele estava tão encantado com a esposa e seu filho mais novo que nem percebia o que se passava com Shion.  
Janken tinha pena do menino. Sabia como havia sofrido com a morte da mãe, como se sentia solitário e principalmente, como sentia inveja do amor e atenção que Sheru-san dedicava a sra. Shinobu e ao seu novo herdeiro. Ainda que Shion fosse o filho mais velho e herdeiro legitimo de Sheru-san, este não escondia a preferência pelo filho mais novo.  
A Sra. Shinobu tentara se aproximar de Shion, no inicio, mas este sempre a repelia com palavras duras e mal-criações. Depois de algum tempo ela desistiu de tentar conquistar a amizade de Shion...agora ela tinha uma criança pequena para se preocupar e proteger.  
  
Anoitecera. Shion não conseguia dormir. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido. Não era a primeira vez e certamente não seria a ultima que estaria em tal situação. Sentia tanta raiva por ainda não ter forças para se defender e revidar a altura. Levantou-se. Caminhou para fora do quarto. Talvez um pouco de ar fresco da noite ajudasse a dissipar a raiva que sentia.   
Saiu para fora da casa, em direção do jardim. A noite estava clara. A lua cheia brilhava no céu. Parou ao escutar vozes. Aproximou-se furtivamente para ver quem era. Lady Shinobu sentada junto a pequena fonte e Sheru-san ao seu lado com a cabeça recostada no seu colo.  
Tentou ouvir a conversa:  
"Cante de novo para mim, Shinobu...adoro ouvir sua voz..."  
Ela riu."Não, querido....já estou cansada."  
"Só mais uma...por favor..."  
"Esta bem...mas tem que me prometer uma coisa...."!  
"O que? Peça o que você quiser..."  
"Não vai mais bater no seu filho...."  
"Você acha que eu gosto de fazer isso??Se aquele pirralho não fosse tão insolente... "  
"Não vê que isso só faz com que ele fique cada vez com mais raiva??"  
Shion mordeu o lábio com raiva. Desde quando precisava que aquela vagabunda o defendesse??  
"Ele tem que aprender a te respeitar!!"- respondeu Sheru-san. "Eu não vou permitir que aquele pirralho, metido a rebelde estrague a nossa felicidade. Ele não tem o menor respeito nem por você, nem por mim. Se não fosse tão teimoso... deve ter puxado o sangue ruim da mãe dele!""  
Shion arregalou os olhos e fechou os punhos. "Como ele ousa falar assim da minha mãe?!?!? Maldito!!"  
"Como ela era?'- perguntou Shinobu. "Você a amava?"  
Sheru-san, suspirou. "Não ... Ela era jovem e bonita, mas eu não a amava. "   
"Porque casou com ela então ?"  
Sheru-san deu um profundo suspiro. "Eu era jovem também, queria uma esposa, um lar. Ele era só uma órfã em um templo quando a conheci. Era muito bonita. Achei que fosse o suficiente para constituir um lar e uma família. Mas estava enganado. Ela era só uma pobre coitada, uma menina tola que eu deveria ter devolvido aos monges do templo. Quando percebi o erro que cometi, ela já estava grávida do meu herdeiro...Shion...Se eu pudesse mudar o passado...eu queria tanto ter conhecido você antes...então tudo seria diferente. Você teria sido minha primeira e única esposa e nosso filho seria o meu único herdeiro e o único a carregar meu nome."  
Shion ouvia tudo se controlando para não explodir. "Maldito!! Maldito!!Maldito!!"Então  
era isso??Ele e sua mãe não passavam de um erro para Sheru-san... não significavam nada, além disso....e ele, Shion não passava de uma lembrança incomoda que Sheru-san carregaria para o resto da vida sem ter como se livrar. "Como se eu me importasse com sua maldita herança ou o seu maldito nome!!!Seu desgraçado!!!"  
Shion afastou-se controlando as lágrimas. Ouvir aquelas palavras doíam-lhe muito mais do que as pancadas de Sheru-san. Não, ele não iria chorar!! Controlara-se para não chorar após a morte de sua mãe e não seria o miserável do seu pai que iria faze-lo chorar." Maldito!! Maldito!! Fique com essa ordinária e seu maldito bastardo! Eu não preciso de você!! Eu não quero você como pai mais do que você me quer como filho, desgraçado!!! Você não vai ter mais que me agüentar, você nunca mais vai me ver, seu desgraçado!"  
Esgueirou-se na noite para fora dos muros da sua casa. Correu pela trilha que levava ao bosque que circundava a aldeia e correu. Correu sem olhar para trás!  
  
  
  
  
Perdera a noção do tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que abandonara a casa paterna. Apenas havia corrido ate onde suas pernas e seus pulmões haviam agüentado até cair no chão exausto e adormecer no meio da pequena trilha. Acordou com grossos pingos de chuva caindo no seu rosto. O tempo fechado não permitia que fizesse idéia de que horas seriam... Era manhã??? Tarde?? Não fazia idéia, mas o vazio no estomago indicava que fazia muito tempo desde que fizera sua ultima refeição.. Ergueu-se do chão e continuou seu caminho...não fazia idéia onde a trilha o levaria. Não importava, desde que fosse pra bem longe do lugar onde havia nascido e crescido. Continuou caminhando na chuva, sentindo o estomago reclamar de fome. Seguiu a trilha sempre em frente, tentou enganar o estomago com algumas frutas silvestres que encontrava pelo caminho. Começou a pensar se havia sido uma boa idéia fugir daquele jeito! Será que alguém teria percebido sua ausência??? Mandariam procura-lo? Alguém realmente se importaria se ele desaparecesse pra sempre?? O que aconteceria se ele voltasse?!?!?!  
"Não!!! Voltar nunca!!!Nunca!!!Seria preferível morrer de fome e frio pelo caminho do que voltar para aquele inferno em que vivia!!"  
A chuva havia cessado quando percebeu os contornos de uma aldeia ou cidade, não sabia dizer...não conhecia quase nada fora dos portões da casa onde havia sido criado. Suspirou aliviado sem saber porque. Que diferença fazia afinal? Não tinha dinheiro nem ninguém conhecido, tanto fazia pra ele estar no meio de uma floresta ou cidade, continuava sozinho e abandonado sem ter para onde ir. Mal sentia suas pernas, tremia de frio e sentia a sua garganta seca e dolorida. Daria qualquer coisa por um pouco de água e uma cama quente.   
Aproximou-se de uma das casas e tentou abrigar-se nos entulhos recostados numa das paredes onde voltou a adormecer. Voltou a despertar com um borburinho... .amanhecera e Shion pode perceber um grande movimento de pessoas perto do local onde se refugiara. Levantou-se e pôs-se a andar meio cambaleante, ainda delirando de febre, sem rumo no meio da multidão do que parecia ser um feira. As pessoas iam e viam sem parecer nota-lo.  
  
"Abram passagem para o Shogun Yoshi"- ao ouvir esse anuncio a multidão se afastou deixando que passasse uma grande comitiva de homens a pé, cavaleiros, todos protegendo uma carruagem, onde provavelmente viajava o Shogun.  
A guarda pessoal do Shogun afastava a multidão da carruagem. Quando finalmente o séqüito passou, alguns samurais ficaram para trás, misturados ao povo aparentemente procurando por algo ou alguém. Shion estava muito febril para prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo, apenas viu que homens armados em meio ás pessoas comuns que se afastavam assustadas. De repente sentiu ser puxado por mãos fortes e ouvir uma voz zangada dizer:  
"Onde você se meteu moleque? Me fez procurar por você a manhã toda?!?!" 


	6. 5 O misterioso Casal

Cap.5 O misterioso casal  
Shion abriu os olhos.   
Tentava se lembrar o que houvera.   
"Eu fuji...não sei quanto tempo caminhei, cheguei a uma cidade e....Maldição!! ...me acharam...Sheru-san mandara alguém ir procura-lo e traze-lo de volta. Raios!!..."  
Deu um profundo suspiro e tentou erguer o corpo do futon. Ainda estava meio zonzo, lembrava-se de que estivera febril e com o corpo dolorido. Olhou em volta do quarto e para sua surpresa não reconheceu nada.  
"Espere!!Que diabos...essa não é a minha casa....onde estou??"  
Levantou-se e cambaleante abriu a porta e olhou para os lados. Podia ouvir vozes vindo do fundo do longo corredor. Aproximou-se lentamente e pode distinguir a conversa de um homem e uma mulher:  
"O que você pretendia fazer trazendo-o pra cá?? Ficou louco de vez?"-sussurrou a mulher. Shion não podia vê-la, mas pela voz imaginou que deveria ser jovem e bonita.  
"O que eu deveria fazer?? Deixa-lo jogado no meio da rua?? Ele queimava de febre...e se não fosse por ele eu poderia ter tido problemas com os homens de Yoshi."  
"Devia te-lo levado a um templo, algum lugar que cuidem de crianças abandonadas...não aqui....aqui não é lugar para crianças." "Tudo que precisamos é uma criança enxerida conhecendo nosso esconderijo. Passou pela sua cabeça que esse menino tem uma família e que ela esteja nesse momento procurando por ele, preocupada...se o acharem aqui podem começar a fazer perguntas."  
"Eu vou resolver isso assim que ele acordar. Se ele tiver uma família eu o deixarei em casa, caso contrario eu o deixarei num templo onde poderá passar fome e privação junto com os outros órfãos."-respondeu a voz masculina num tom sarcástico.  
"Ótimo!"- falou a mulher.  
"Perfeito!!"respondeu o homem.  
"Quem é essa gente??"Pensou Shion. "Estão falando de mim??? Como eu posso ter ajudado aquele homem se eu mal podia me agüentar em minhas pernas..como..."-seu pensamento foi interrompido pela abertura rápida da porta.   
"Parece que tem alguém nos espionando!"Sentenciou o homem a frente de Shion, seu olhar era sério e inexpressivo. O homem era alto, entre uns 30 e 40 anos, olhos profundos e sérios, rosto belo. Atrás dele uma mulher.   
"Linda!"- murmurou Shion. Mesmo pego em flagrante, espionando seus anfitriões  
foi o único pensamento que lhe ocorreu.  
"Kagura...parece que você conseguiu enfeitiçar mais um..." sorriu o homem. "Não importa a idade, nenhum homem consegue resistir."  
Ela não mostrou reação ao elogio.  
"Isso não é verdade, Ao-san..."- e essas palavras soaram mais como um pensamento que escapuliu do que algo que ela quisesse dizer alto.  
"Não?!?!?"E os 2 trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Parecia que tinham se esquecido de Shion, que assistia a cena silencioso, sem ter coragem de dizer uma palavra.  
A mulher voltou sua atenção para Shion.  
"Parece que você esta um pouco melhor. Qual o seu nome garoto?"  
"...."  
A mulher e o homem o encaravam com curiosidade.  
"Mudo eu sei que você não é"- provocou o homem cruzando os braços, a expressão voltando a ficar seria.  
".....""Pense....pense rápido Shion, seu idiota...diga alguma coisa...invente um nome rápido...que nome?? Se eu disser meu nome vão me levar de volta para casa, pense num nome qualquer."  
"Já-janken..."  
"Janken???Esse é o seu nome??"- o homen não pareceu acreditar. "Onde você mora? Porque estava sozinho no mercado, febril daquele jeito?""  
"É...eu não sei...eu só estava andando, peguei chuva e a-acho que adoeci..."  
"Andando??? Sozinho??? E seus pais??"  
"Eu...eu...não tenho pais, meus pais morreram..."  
"Você não estava usando roupas de um órfão, que vive perambulando pelas ruas, Janken"- ela fez questão de acentuar a maneira que disse seu nome, demonstrando que não acreditara em uma única palavra.  
Sua visão começou a ficar turva e as pernas voltaram a bambear. Precisou se escorar na parede.  
"Melhor parar com o interrogatório, Kagura. Janken, não parece ter se recuperado completamente. Venha garoto, volte para seu quarto e descanse, vamos lhe levar algo para comer e depois veremos o que fazer com você ."  
  
Shion voltou para o quarto e deitou-se novamente. Logo o homem apareceu lhe trazendo uma sopa quente. Shion recostou-se na parede e começou a comer enquanto o homem o observava curioso.  
"Como seus pais morreram?"- perguntou de repente.   
"Cólera!"  
"Há quanto tempo?"  
"2 anos"  
"O que seu pai fazia?"  
"Era um lavrador."  
"E você vive sozinho todo esse tempo?"  
"Sim."  
"Onde conseguiu as suas roupas?"  
"Eu roubei!"  
"Roubou??"  
"Eu precisei...e-eu estava com frio..."  
"Hã....sei... e de quem roubou?"  
Droga!! Ele não estava acreditando em nada do que Shion dizia. Podia perceber pelo olhar do homem que parecia se divertir com a situação. Certamente só queria ver até onde ele agüentaria mentir antes que fosse pego. "O que eu faço agora??!"  
"Eu não faço idéia. Eu não costumo perguntar o nome das minha vitimas."-respondeu com voz seria lançando um olhar ameaçador.  
O homem se desmanchou em uma gargalhada. "Vitimas?? Hahah....vitimas...sei.... sei...você teve muita sorte em conseguir uma vitima exatamente do seu tamanho..."  
Shion desviou o olhar. "O que eu faço agora? "  
"Olha...chega de perguntas ...eu não pedi pra ninguém me trazer aqui... eu posso ir embora agora??"  
"Espera garoto...você ainda não está bem..."  
"Não importa....'  
"Porque, simplesmente não me diz a verdade?"  
"Eu estou dizendo a verdade!""  
"Esta certo, vou fingir que acredito por enquanto."  
"Não precisa fingir nada, eu vou embora agora!" -e dizendo isto se levantou e dirigiu-se decidido em direção a porta.  
"Espere"" -sentiu-se ser agarrado pelo ombro e num reflexo acertou um golpe para desvencilhar-se da mão que o segurava. O que ele não esperava era ter seu golpe revidado. Sem que Shion pudesse ver como, o homem o imobilizou.   
A mulher, Kagura entrou no quarto nesse instante.   
"O que esta havendo aqui Ao-san??  
"Hummm....muito interessante....o nosso órfão-ladrão-filho de lavradores, além de ter muita sorte ao escolher suas vitimas parece que também tem treinado kempo enquanto caminha sem destino pelas ruas."  
A mulher suspirou. "Eu disse desde o principio que esse menino era encrenca...mas você não me escuta."  
O homem o soltou mas segurou seu rosto e o encarou. "Escuta aqui garoto, melhor você começar a falar a verdade...  
"Apenas me deixem ir embora!"  
"Embora pra onde??? "  
"EU NÃO SEI!!" gritou Shion, sentia suas forças irem embora mais uma vez. 'Porque não me deixam em paz?? Eu não pedi pra que me trouxessem aqui. Porque não me deixam ir embora??!"  
"Só queremos te ajudar...você preferia..."  
"Eu não quero ajuda!!! Eu não preciso de ninguém...posso me cuidar sozinho!!"  
"Esta certo!"- falou o homem."Não faremos mais perguntas, você fica aqui até se recuperar e depois pode ir embora quando quiser pra onde quiser."  
A mulher lançou um olhar surpreso: "O que?? Ao-san"  
"Deixe Kagura...o menino parece saber o que quer e sabe se cuidar muito bem...bom...talvez não saiba se cuidar tão bem...mas se ele não quer dizer nada sobre ele. ..deixe assim...todos nós temos nossos segredos...e além disso eu devo um favor a ele."  
"Hã... o que? Como assim??"Shion ficou confuso .Que raios de favor ele poderia ter feito aquele sujeito? Do que aquele louco estava falando?" "Você disse que eu te ajudei...mas como??...eu não me lembro...?"  
"Você tem os seus segredos...eu também tenho os meus! Apenas descanse... e pode ir embora quando quiser." Dizendo isso retirou-se, deixando Shion e a mulher o olhando espantados. Shion olhou para a bela mulher. Ela suspirou e saiu balançando a cabeça e murmurando: "Que diabos ele pretende?"  
"Kami-sama -pensou Shion- onde eu vim parar?"- voltou a deitar-se exausto.  
  
  
Passaram-se 2 dias antes que Shion sentisse suas forças voltarem por completo. Nesses dias a mulher e o homem que o abrigaram, providenciaram comida , abrigo e não lhe fizeram mais perguntas, na verdade mal falaram com ele. No terceiro dia ele se levantou decidido a deixar aquela casa. A mulher lhe devolvera as roupas limpas, ele vestiu-se e foi despedir -se dos seus estranhos anfitriões.  
A casa onde ficara hospedado era grande e ele não havia tido acesso aos outros cômodos durante sua estadia. Encontrou o homem e a mulher no pátio sentados embaixo de uma arvore frondosa.  
"Já esta partindo??!" O homem perguntou.  
"Sim...senhor...muito obrigado por tudo..."  
"É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer...aceita um chá antes de ir embora? Você conhece a cerimônia do chá?"  
"Aquilo seria mais um teste do astuto homem?? "Pensou Shion." Sim...ele já havia visto seu pai e Shiinobu na tal cerimonia, mas jamais havia tomado parte.  
"Não" -respondeu secamente.  
"Junte-se a nós antes de partir."  
Shion observou a mulher preparar o chá com gestos delicados e servir aos dois.  
Beberam os 3 em silencio.   
"A-acho que é melhor eu ir embora. Adeus."  
"Você pode ficar mais um tempo se quiser- falou bruscamente o homem. Shion virou-se a mulher o olhava com o canto dos olhos, sua expressão não era das mais felizes com a proposta de seu companheiro.   
"Não obrigado. Tenho que ir."  
"Já sabe pra onde vai?"  
"Não...mas eu sei me cuidar."  
"Kagura...pode nos deixar a sós.?"  
. Ela deu um suspiro de desgosto, levantou-se silenciosa e entrou na casa.  
"Você não precisa me dizer seu nome se não quiser... mas não quer me contar de quem esta fugindo?"  
"Quem disse que estou fugindo?"  
"Eu não sou estupido...não acha que eu acreditei nas mentiras absurdas que você inventou..."  
"Não me importa em que acredita."  
"Quem foi que te machucou?"  
"Do que esta falando?"  
"Eu vi marcas nos eu corpo, sei que tem uma família, ou pelo menos alguém que cuidava de você, bem ou mal não importa, o certo é que você não esta sozinho no mundo...além das roupas que usava, um órfão filho de lavradores não costuma aprender kempô, portanto eu deduzi que você pertence a uma família abastada. "  
"È verdade...mas eu não posso dizer meu nome."  
"O que pretende fazer agora? Você é teimoso o bastante pra não desistir e jamais voltar. Mas eu duvido que vá sobreviver sozinho por ai por muito tempo."  
"Eu tenho que tentar...afinal...eu não tenho muita escolha."  
"Você pode ficar conosco..."  
"O que?""Como?!"  
"Se quiser...eu posso ser seu mestre...posso lhe ensinar kempo, a luta com espadas, e outras coisas que você não aprenderá com mais ninguém!"  
'P-por que?" "Por que quer que eu fique?"  
"Você me disse que não tem para onde ir. E eu gostaria de ter alguém a quem ensinar minhas técnicas... você me parece ser a pessoa certa... cheio de segredos...gosto disso. Além disso, te devo um favor."  
"Quer ser meu mestre, mesmo não acreditando nas coisas que te contei sobre mim?"  
"Você pode me dizer a verdade agora. Se quiser ser meu aluno, terá que confiar em mim."  
Shion baixou os olhos pensativo. Afinal, o que ele teria a perder se aceitasse a proposta?  
"Eu fuji da casa do meu pai. Eu não poderia mais morar lá. Eu....tive meus motivos...eu quero esquecer que sou filho daquele homem. Se eu voltar a vê-lo algum dia, eu vou mata-lo! Eu não quero mais nada dele!!Nem mesmo o seu nome!"  
"Entendo.""Isso significa que você aceita a minha oferta? Será meu aluno?"  
"Sim, senhor. Eu gostaria muito, mas..."  
"Mas o que?"  
"Eu não posso lhe dizer meu nome..."  
O homem sorriu. "Um nome não tyem importância. As pessoas trocam de nome quando bem entendem. Vamos arranjar um novo nome pra você. Qual você gostaria?"  
"Eu...eu ainda não tenho idéia, senhor."  
"Temos muito tempo pra isso...venha...vamos comunicar Kagura que você ficará conosco, como nosso novo pupilo."  
"Como assim "Nosso"? Pensei que o senhor seria meu mestre!!"  
"Serei...mas com o tempo você verá que Kagura também têm algumas coisas bem interessantes pra te ensinar. Você verá...Vamos..."  
"Sim, senhor...." e pos-se a seguir o misterioso homem que a partir daquele momento seria se mestre. De repente deu-se conta de uma coisa:  
"Senhor, digo, mestre....!!!"  
"Que foi?"  
"Eu não sei como o senhor se chama."  
"Meu nome é Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori."  
*  
**  
***  
Bom...esses são os primeiros capítulos da minha fic. Se vocês querem saber o resto me escrevam! Que eu mandarei os próximos capítulos em breve.  
Me escrevam para dizer que adoraram, para dizer que odiaram. Nem que seja para dizer:  
"Por favor, mande logo o resto da história que eu não agüento mais de curiosidade!! Ou então  
"Pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais chegue perto de um PC para escrever tanta porcaria!!"   
Mas por favor me deixem saber que alguém leu!!  
Meu mail: mokuren@bol.com.br 


	7. 6 Ninja

Cap. 6 Ninja  
  
O luar escondia-se atras das nuvens escuras que cobriam o céu. Mal se podia ver o contorno do Castelo no meio da escuridão. O vulto esguio escondeu-se atras de uma arvore, aguardando o seu sinal. O sinal para avançar. Os minutos pareciam não ter fim. No meio do silencioso bosque podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do seu próprio coração cada vez mais alto e acelerado. "Respire fundo." Pensou Shion. Tentava lembrar-se das aulas de Kagura para controlar a ansiedade, o medo, as emoções. Aos poucos pode sentir o coração acalmar-se. Continuou aguardando atento. "Por que demorava tanto o sinal." "Haveria algo errado.?!?!?!? Acalme-se seu idiota!" Sua primeira missão. Sua primeira missão como ninja. Não poderia desapontar Aoshi-sama. Não conseguia evitar sentir o frio na espinha e o vazio na boca do estomago a cada ruído vindo do bosque. Será que Aoshi-sama cometera um erro achando que ele estava preparado para tal missão... Droga, por que estava tão nervoso. "Lembre-se das lições de Kagura. " Tentava lembra-se das palavras da bela mulher. "Se sentir que esta perdendo o controle sobre seu corpo, lembre-se de respirar. Lembre-se sempre da respiração.""Controle sua respiração e controlará todo o seu corpo." "Você vai sentir medo: não se preocupe é normal. Tente não pensar no que poderá acontecer, apenas focalize sua atenção na sua missão. Se começar a pensar antecipando o que vai acontecer, você não conseguirá prosseguir. Você não pode predizer o que vai acontecer. Apenas faça o que tem que ser feito e siga seus instintos quando a situação exigir." "Você tem o treinamento, sabe lutar e se defender. È tudo o que um ninja precisa saber." "Será possível?!?!? Será tão simples assim.??" "Acalme-se Shion. Você pode conseguir. Tudo que você tem que fazer é proteger a retaguarda de seus companheiros ninjas , após entrarem no castelo. Uma vez lá dentro, certificar-se que os homens do shogun Yoshi, não chegarão a tempo de socorrer o Shogun e seus convidados....até que todos estejam mortos." Estaria ele preparado para matar alguém se fosse preciso...Sim...se fosse preciso. Ele tinha a técnica, mas teria também a coragem de matar um desconhecido. Sim...por que não??? Eram seus inimigos. Inimigos de Aoshi-sama e seu grupo de ninjas. Ao longo dos anos que esteve sob a tutela de Aoshi-sama, Shion pode começar a entender certas coisas. Coisas que lhe pareceram tão confusas e sem sentido quando caiu nas mãos de Aoshi-sama. Aoshi Shinomori e Kagura, não eram marido e mulher, nem irmãos , nem parentes como julgou no inicio. No vilarejo onde ele encontrara aquele estranho casal eles fingiam ser um jovem casal, que recebia inúmeras visitas de pessoa misteriosas que chegavam e partiam no mesmo dia. Logo após aceitar tornar-se o pupilo de Aoshi-sama, os três deixaram para trás a casa onde moravam e instalaram-se em uma estalagem a beira de uma estrada. Aos poucos começou a compreender. A estalagem nada mais era que uma fachada para Aoshi Shinomori e seu grupo de ninjas. A fachada perfeita, onde informantes iam e vinham com mensagens secretas confundindo- se entre os viajantes. Shinomori e seus homens eram os sobreviventes de um grupo ninja que fora praticamente dizimado por seu arquiinimigo. O shogun Yoshi. Na tarde em que Aoshi-sama encontrara shion ele havia sido reconhecido com um dos homens que cuidava da segurança do castelo de Tsuyu , que pertencia ao senhor de Aoshi-sama. Sem querer atrair mais atenção Aoshi-sama fingira ser um camponês que acabara de encontrar seu filho no meio da multidão. A presença do garoto desviara a tenção dos guardas de Yoshi que acreditaram ser apenas um camponês que acabara de encontrar o filho fujão. O Shogum Yoshi aliara-se aos monarquistas secretamente esperando conseguir mais poder caso a ascenção do imperador ocorresse. Mas o senhor Menomaru, a quem Aoshi-sama servia descobrira a traição e se tornara uma ameaça aos planos de Yoshi. Ao perceber que seus planos haviam sido descobertos Yoshi ordenara a eliminação de Menomaru e todos os que serviam a seu clã. Assim a família de Menomaru e todos os seus servidores foi exterminada. Aoshi-sama não conseguira salvar seu senhor a tempo, mas dedicaria o resto d seus dias a se vingar de Yoshi. Ele e os poucos sobreviventes do grupo que serviu a Menomaru. E nessa noite, Aoshi -sama pretendia efetuar sua vingança. O sinal!! Fianalmente o sinal. Silenciosamente Shion esgueirou-se entre as sombras até os muros do castelo.Lá Kagura o esperava. Já havia se encarregado de eliminar os guardas da ala leste do castelo. Em poucos minutos a mulher escalou os muros até a janela mais próxima seguida por Shion. Agora estavam em um quarto vazio. Silenciosamente chegaram até o corredor. O plano era que cada dupla de ninjas entrasse por um dos lados do castelo. Um encarregado do matar Yoshi e seus convidados e quem mais fosse preciso. Enquanto o outro vigiaria a retaguarda certificando-se que o companheiro não seria interrompido em sua missão. Kagura fez um sinal para que Shion aguardasse. Ela desapareceu em meio a um escuro corredor. Seu coração recomeçou a pulsar aceleradamente. Agora não havia como voltar. Tudo estava tão silencio, já teria começado a matança? Ouviu um som vindo de suas costas. Colou seu corpo junto a parede e observou a sombra de um velho encurvado aproximar-se. O velho trazia uma bandeja com uma jarra e aproximava-se a passos lentos. Não havia onde se esconder! O que eu faço agora?!?!? A ordem era eliminar a todos... mas deveria ele matar o pobre homem, provavelmente um simples servo inocente? O velho continuou a aproximar-se sem se dar conta do perigo que corria, parou em frente a uma porta, sem parecer tomar conhecimento da presença de Shion. Vagarosamente depositou a bandeja em cima dum móvel recostado a parede e para a surpresa de shion, nem gesto extremamente rápido e ágil para sua idade , puxou uma pequena espada e num salto atacou Shion. Felizmente seus reflexos foram rápidos o bastante pra conseguir se desviar do golpe e contra atacar seu oponente. Certamente ele se enganara, não se tratava de um velho, mas de um homem de meia idade extremamente forte e ágil. Shion teria de elimina-lo. Se conseguisse. Finalmente com um golpe, Shion conseguiu acertar o pescoço do velho, cortando-lhe a garganta e fazendo seu corpo cair com um baque surdo que despertou os ocupantes do quarto contíguo ao corredor. Viu uma pálida luz acender-se pla fresta da porta. "E agora??? Devo entrar e eliminar quem quer que esteja lá dentro?". "Sim!!! Não pense. Apenas cumpra suas ordens." Shion abriu a porta repentinamente, preparado para qualquer que fosse o inimigo que encontrasse lá dentro. Para sua surpresa pode ver um mulher de longos cabelos escuros abraçada a uma criança de aproximadamente 5 anos, assustada tentando se esconder no canto do quarto. "Matar todos?!?!? Isso incluía mulheres e crianças. Ninguém o havia preparado para isso. Mas se poupasse a mulher e ela começasse a gritar e toda a missão fosse um fracasso por causa de sua hesitação. "Apenas cumpra a sua missão. Não pense!" E aproximou-se da mulher que virou o rosto e o encarou tentando proteger a criança. Shion jamais poderia imaginar que aquilo pudesse um dia acontecer. A mulher não era uma desconhecida. A mulher era Shinobu, a esposa de seu pai, e a criança que ela abraçava era provavelmente seu meio-irmão. Jamais poderia precisar quanto tempo ficou estático fitando a cena a sua frente, nem conseguia lembrar-se do que se passara em sua mente, nem da sensação de impotência que tomara seu corpo naquele momento. Apenas se lembraria o custo que tal hesitação lhe traria. Alguém aproximara-se por suas costas, e ele só percebeu a tempo de esquivar- se de um golpe. Ainda atordoado pela sucessão de surpresas, mal conseguia defender-se dos sucessivos golpes de seu agressor, que o atacavam furiosamente. Ele não conseguia pensar, desesperado, apenas defendia-se instintivamente. Até ser totalmente desarmado por seu inimigo. O homem acertou um golpe fulminante que perfurou sua perna esquerda, e antes que Shion caísse no chão, sentiu-se agarrado pelos braços fortes do rival, que encostou a lamina da espada em seu pescoço. Achou que fosse desfalecer pela dor, mas sentiu o animo numa golfada de ódio voltar ao reconhecer a voz que lhe falou junto ao ouvido. "Quem é você?? Quem te mandou ?" Shion mordeu a língua. Tentando controlar a raiva. "Pense! Pense rápido!" Sentiu uma forte pancada na coluna que o fez curvar-se sobre o próprio corpo e cair de joelhos ao chão, quase sem forças para respirar. "Fale!!" gritou Sheru-san. Tinha agora as mãos livres para alcançar sua adaga escondida a roupa ninja. Não revelaria nada a Sheru-san, e não permitiria que ele o matasse. Ele mesmo tiraria a sua própria vida como mandava o código ninja. Antes que alcançasse sua adaga, Sheru-san lhe acertou um ponta-pé em sua cabeça. Shion caiu de lado, sentindo que estava prestes a perder a consciência. Sheru-san pegou um de seus braços e cortou as palmas de sua mão repetindo o mesmo gesto na outra. Voltou a a puxar o corpo de Shion forçando-o a erguer-se enquanto falava. "Você não vai morrer enquanto não me disser o que quero saber. Como ousa ameaçar minha família, patife.! Vai me dizer o que quero saber nem que eu tenha que retalha-lo em pedacinhos." E fez um novo corte, dessa vez na altura de seu peito. "Diga-me , quem é o seu mestre?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 


End file.
